Going to the Chapel
by charmony
Summary: NPH 9 - Emily & Hotch, Garcia & Kevin and JJ & Will invite you to be part of their special day, but will family ruin what is meant to be the happiest day of their lives?
1. Something Old

**A/N: Gulp! What have I gotten myself in for? Sigh. SLAP! Focus; you can do this! Okay, I'm totally over that now.**

**I am rating this story M because their MAY be sex scenes later in the piece (better to be safe, than sorry) and there will definitely be adult themes and perhaps even a little language.**

**I'm taking a minute here to extend my thanks and gratitude to everyone who likes my work; I truly appreciate reading what you've written in your reviews or seeing a story or charmony added to your favourites lists and it inspires me to continue writing as I have begun. In particular I would like to thank those who have reviewed any of the last four pieces that I haven't already thanked: Bibi-Hibiki, miaa29, greengirl82 and blackandblueangel.**

**Also wanted to hugely thank PandaMeetsSquirel and fanficlover; your reviews in particular are giving me warm fuzzies whenever I read them and inspire me to write even better pieces. I hope this one doesn't disappoint. **

**This chapter will primarily be short scenes of the lead up to the big events and may even be from multiple view points.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This is NPH 9. If you aren't already following this series, I recommend that you make your way to my author profile page and start with NPH 1, as some or all of this will not make sense otherwise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds, its storylines or characters. I can only claim to manipulate them for the purposes of this story.**

Something Old…

"Agent Hotchner."

Hotch looked up from the paperwork he was reviewing and started to find Erin Strauss standing in his doorway with her arms crossed and a foot tapping an annoyed beat. He stood quickly as he rapidly reviewed his calendar to be sure he hadn't missed an appointment with her.

"Chief Strauss. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Is this, or is this not, still the Federal Bureau of Investigation?"

"To my knowledge that hasn't changed," he said slowly, cautiously, wondering where this was going and sure he wasn't going to like it _at_ all.

"Then why is the meeting room in this section of the building filled with magazines, flowers and other bits and pieces? Unless we've suddenly become a wedding agency?"

He winced internally. "I'll take care of it Mam."

"See that you do," she said before she stalked off quickly with a disdainful look down the landing at the room in question. He sighed quietly and stepped out of his office. Dave stood just off to the side and shot him a questioning look.

"Everything alright?"

"I'm about to find out. Strauss had a complaint about the state of the meeting room."

"I might walk with you. She's got me curious."

"You and me both."

They set off down the landing in the opposite direction. Stopping in the doorway, they exchanged amused smiles.

Emily, Garcia and JJ were huddled around a massive piece of paper manipulating little bits of paper lying on it in an effort to sort out table and seating arrangements. It was only Wednesday, but already these three women had taken everything firmly in hand and had guest lists and invitations already sorted and in the mail. They were working everything on the assumption that no one would decline the invitations and if anyone did, they would simply be removed from the arrangements.

He checked the rest of the room and thought Strauss _might_ have a point. The parts of the table not taken up by the paper of the reception hall were covered by magazines. Miniature flower arrangements were everywhere and there were baskets, ribbon and other things scattered all over.

He waited a minute to see if they'd be noticed him but when none of the women looked up, he cleared his throat. They all looked up at him and then about the room guiltily.

"Since we don't need the room, I don't really mind you using it for this reason. Unfortunately Strauss does, so I need you to clear this up and make another time to work on it. I'm sure your partners will understand if you are a bit busy in the evenings for the next few weeks."

He watched as they sighed and started packing everything up.

"Are you sure you're going to survive the next few weeks without her?"

"Having just opened my big mouth, I guess I'll have to wait and see."

New Section-

Emily smiled bravely at the nurse as the woman left the room to prepare the shot she'd be given to put her under for her surgery. The second the woman was out of the room, she pulled up her bag and fished out her mobile just as it started ringing.

"Hey, I was just about to call you."

"Hey kitten. How're you doing?"

"I'd be better if you weren't clear across the country right now. I missed you last night being here and Jack and I both missed you Thursday evening too."

JJ had finally received a request that stuck for the case that had landed on and off again on her desk for over a week and the whole team minus Emily had left for Seattle, Washington Thursday morning. Jack had been thrilled to still have one parental figure about but that hadn't stopped him missing his dad and the more he'd missed his dad, the more Emily had noticed his absence. Sleeping Thursday night had been impossible; she realised she'd become so accustomed to his presence that she couldn't sleep without him. Last night had been easier because she'd been so drained by the pain of having her knee drained, poked, prodded and moved this way and that for x-rays that they'd given her a combination painkiller/sleeping pill that knocked her out.

"We might have this all wrapped up by lunchtime if one of Reid's two hunches pay off. If we do, I'll be with you by midnight tonight and with Jess keeping Jack tomorrow for us, I can come spend the entire day with you."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that. The nurse is back to knock me out and she's frowning at the use of my mobile phone. I'd better go."

"I love you Emily. Never forget that."

"I never do; I love you too Aaron, so much."

New Section-

"What happened to the lovely, conscientious women we normally work with?" Derek demanded as three voices raised in anger wafted through the bullpen. "Isn't that the fourth time in the last week they've argued about something at volume? Strauss will start spitting chips soon if this continues."

Aaron continued reading the file he had in his hand as he answered, "Emily limped out of the apartment this morning muttering something about flowers and it being a really bad idea to mix the decorations in one of the sections. I got the feeling they can't agree on something major. And it's too late where Strauss is concerned."

"What about you guys completing the decorating in the fourth section yourselves and saving the rest of us from having to hear about that for the rest of our working lives?"

"Ah Hotch, you might want to go rescue Emily. I didn't think I'd ever see it, but she just burst into tears."

Aaron sighed and dropped the file on the end of Derek's desk. "I have no idea what's going on in that woman's head anymore. I'll be back for this."

"You mean you did before?" Dave asked in surprised amusement.

He needn't have worried though because the rest of the guys followed him.

He strode into JJ's office and found Emily sitting on a chair, leg extended in the brace and face in her hands as she sobbed quietly. Garcia and JJ took one look at him and pointing at the other person said simultaneously, "She did it!"

He glared briefly at both of them and crouched down beside the chair. He pulled her hands away from her face and peered up at her under the wave of her hair, ignoring the fragrance that called him to bury his face in her neck and kiss her senseless.

"Hey kitten. Things not going so well here?"

She shook her head and hiccupped. "I didn't think it was that bad but suddenly I was just crying and I couldn't stop."

"Derek had a great suggestion. Since Kevin, Will and I will also be at the reception being thrown for _all_ of us, the three of us men should be able to participate in the decorating. Since I really like the idea, the section for the bridal parties and our combined nearest and dearest will be decorated by us and that's that."

"Even if you have to decorate it on your own?" JJ asked with wide eyes.

"Even if. No more arguing. If the three of you are having an issue, bring it to me. If I can't mediate it, I nominate Derek, Dave and Reid to do so in my place. Understand me? If another argument takes place at work, I'm cancelling all leave being taken for honeymoons, even my own."

The girls mumbled agreement and Garcia mumbled a further apology to Emily as she walked out of the room. Aaron helped Emily to her feet as JJ also apologised and walked her out of the room.

Crisis averted and with luck, the next week would be smoother than this one.

New Section-

Peace had reigned supreme for the last 6 days but that peace was about to be shattered in a big way. Only Will didn't have any family flying in for the wedding but he was at the airport to finally meet JJ's mother and her only aunt as they arrived in from Pennsylvania.

Within a two hour span after their arrival, the rest of the invited family members for the other two couples would be touching down. Hotch's brother Sean was first followed almost immediately by Garcia's four brothers. Kevin's sister was arriving at the end of the first hour and according to Kevin, they would have another 45 minutes to brace themselves for the arrival of his parents and then another 15 to brace further before Emily's mother arrived at the end of the two hour span.

"Where's JJ?" Will asked, returning from a walk to a large window facing the runway with Henry.

"In the bathroom with Garcia and Emily. I'm pretty certain they are trying to comfort Emily."

Will nodded as he set Henry on his feet and watched his son making a beeline for Kevin and Jack and the brightly coloured game they were currently playing.

"She does look real stressed. Is her mother as…ah…uptight as JJ said she could be?"

"Oh I'm pretty certain JJ was being polite when she spoke about her."

"You don't need to hold to that nicety?"

"Nope; Emily insists the only way I can comfort her is to tell it like it is so I don't even bother sugar-coating things where her mother is concerned. She says I'm being a smart partner."

Will nodded sagely as the women walked toward them. Emily looked a little better, JJ shot him a smile and Garcia bounced to his son and scooped the little boy up for a happy exchange of raspberries as the screens showed JJ's family's flight had just landed.

New Section-

4 hours later, Aaron shifted his weight off Emily's luscious body and pulled her in snug against him.

"Babe, I'm so glad we are talking about moving to a bigger place _after_ your mother leaves town."

Emily's laugh was drowsy. "Hmm; it would definitely have been a difficult few days. How many times did she insist it wasn't too late to double the guest list and that we should have a reception all of our own to accommodate guests of _her_ choosing?"

"I counted five times total; once each to us, twice to Will and JJ because they were the only ones close by while we collected her luggage and another mention snuck in to Kevin's entirely too-sympathetic parents."

Not all of the group had been hard to deal with though. Mariah Jareau and Marisa Watana were older versions of JJ's cool beauty and turned out to be friendly and warm individuals who instantly adored Henry and who eyed Will with definite approval.

Sean had arrived and he'd been thrilled to see his brother looking so relaxed and happy and was pleased as punch at the surprise he'd dropped on them; when he'd sent through his r.s.v.p. to both events, he'd indicated he would be bringing a date. What he hadn't told his big brother was that the 'date' he was bringing was actually the fiancée he'd kept quiet for the last year. Hannah was a sweet woman inside and out with honey-blond hair and big green eyes that looked at Sean like he was her world. They'd arrived with a wedding invitation for them that he and Emily had immediately replied to.

When Sean had pulled him aside later and told him he'd chosen well this second time around, Aaron had felt strong emotion well-up as he'd mentioned that Hannah was a perfect choice also. Sean had broken the emotional moment by asking if he'd invited his mother and Aaron had shot him a cool look and asked why he would possibly want to ruin a perfectly good day. Sean had backed off and Emily had urged him to take a short walk with her, thus soothing the ragged edges off his soul before he had to meet and be social with anyone else.

Garcia's four brothers, Mick, Shane, Harry and Ramirez (Rami to his friends) were big guys all over 6 feet tall who doted on their only sister. The only one who didn't match in looks was Rami, who'd been born to their mother and stepfather but it was obvious no one really cared about that because they were all very close. Kevin took a walk with the guys looking like he was about to face a lynch mob and as a group they returned laughing and jovial. No matter how Garcia prodded, no one would give up what had been discussed; all they'd say was that she'd made a wise choice.

Kevin's little sister arrived on the arm of a man who had to be at least 20 years her senior but who was obviously known and liked by Kevin; he'd admitted later that he'd had his reservations about Phillip Atlas's intentions towards his much younger girlfriend Britney but his sister was head-over-heels in love with a much older man who obviously loved her regardless of the age gap between them. Garcia had met Britney and Phillip at their wedding the year before so she warmly welcomed them and thanked Britney for agreeing to be an additional bridesmaid for her.

They found a café and sat down for coffee as they waited for the last three arrivals. Conversation had been light and easy and revolved around the details of each of the three weddings. Then it had been back to the arrivals gates, with Kevin continuing to apologise in advance for his parents. When Garcia had told him to stop fretting because surely they couldn't be that bad, he pointed out there was a reason they hadn't been invited to Britney's wedding and the same reason applied as to why he'd been so certain he didn't want them at his. The only reason they'd gotten an invite was because Garcia had sent it off saying _she_ wanted them there.

It had taken Allen and Sandra Lynch less than a minute to totally offend the entire group and another minute after that before Garcia hissed in her fiancé's ear that he needed to keep them well away from her or she would be up on murder charges.

By comparison, Elizabeth Prentiss had been a delight to greet. She was stiffly formal and polite with everyone as she was introduced. 5 minutes later she'd spoiled her daughters' pleasure in her company.

As they made their way to the baggage carousel, she'd linked arms with her daughter and immediately launched into the extra people who should be invited to this very special event in her only child's life. Emily had shut her mother down calmly, stating the invitations were out and they were extremely happy with the guest list _as it was_. That lasted all of 10 minutes before she'd latched onto him and appealed to his sense of political correctness. Since he hated politics too, she'd gotten no further with him.

When they'd volunteered to collect her luggage for her and moved off, she'd apparently spent some time with Will and JJ trying to get them to help her change their minds. When that hadn't worked, she'd moved to stand with the Lynch's and complained to them about the lack of polite society who would be present at the upcoming nuptials. The Lynch's in turn, discussed the sheer stupidity of choosing to get married at the zoo. The three had hit it off in a way Kevin and Emily deplored.

By the time they'd left the airport, they were so grateful that the ambassador had hired a chauffeured car Emily had been wiping away a couple of tears. When Sean had quietly asked him if he was really okay with having a mother-in-law like that, he'd pointedly ignored the question as he hugged Emily and they heaved such sighs of relief that they'd laughed.

Jack had been so tired he'd turned grumpy at missing his nap. They'd dealt with it by making a rare stop at McDonalds for food; after consuming his with gusto, Jack had promptly fallen asleep. They'd put him to bed as soon as they'd gotten home and totally uninterested in anything else, he'd pulled Emily into the bedroom and seduced her til he was having to silence her screams with long, drugging kisses to avoid waking Jack.

"I feel so sorry for Kevin and Penelope. They were lucky they didn't have room for his parents to stay with them either but I can totally understand why he wouldn't want them here this weekend."

"It definitely explains why Kevin was so quick to volunteer his parents for their main section when we ran out of seating in the combined one." He yawned hugely and buried his face in her neck as he wrapped his arms more securely around her waist.

"Hmm. Another day and then we are officially Mr and Mrs Hotchner to the world. It'll be nice to stop hiding the truth…"

Her voice faded as she slipped into sleep and seconds later, he joined her as they dreamt of their big day.

New Section-

Emily smiled at Candice Wagner happily but her physiotherapist wagged a cautioning finger at her.

"Emily, I mean it when I say stay off the knee as much as possible. The slipper-shoes are a great idea in place of heels, but you still shouldn't be walking or standing unaided for very long, let alone for as long as would be required over the next three days. Make sure Aaron is clear on this and is with you for support as much as possible. If he isn't available, make sure you are either sitting down or someone else is providing support. Understood?"

"Yes Candice," Emily said as a bubble of happiness made her grin from ear to ear. 2 weeks of intense therapy had brought her to the point where she could limp down the aisle without needing the crutches.

Dave had been honoured by her request to walk her down the aisle and give her away and had happily relinquished his place in the grooms line up to do just that. She knew that he would be of total support for her as she needed it if Aaron wasn't available at any time.

This had been another bone of contention with her mother, but Dave had fully supported her decision and with Aaron completely on side, they'd backed her mother down. So Derek and Reid would stand with Sean as Aaron's grooms party and Jess joined JJ and Garcia on her side of the aisle.

"Just so you are sure. Now off with you to see the doctor. They should have your latest blood results and x-rays by now."

She hugged Candice as she extended her thanks and best wishes for the weekend ahead and taking up her crutches moved out of the room and down to her doctor's office at the end of the hall. She knocked awkwardly at the open door and entered at his call.

"Right Emily, we have your latest results and I can say it's looking good for you. Your knee is healing well and if you continue with the exercises Candice has given you I don't foresee any issues before you return from your honeymoon.

"Your blood work has also come back negative for infection, which is wonderful however we did find something else there that may have serious repercussions in the future that I want to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

End-

**A/N: Stay tuned for the first of the three weddings and still to come…what the doctor found in Emily's blood work that has him so concerned.**

**Sorry for the length of time between postings. The last few weeks have been a little intense and unfortunately this week will be the same as I am attending a three day conference. I'll get chapter two out soonest.**

**As always, I love reviews, so please let me know what you think.**


	2. Something New

**A/N: Hey all! Today's the day and for Autumn, the weather couldn't be more perfect for wedding photos.**

**I am rating this story M because there MAY be sex scenes later in the piece (better to be safe, than sorry) and there will definitely be adult themes and perhaps even a little language. **

Something New…

Emily pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. She'd left the doctor's office in a daze and for the life of her couldn't remember where she'd driven after that. Almost an hour later though and she knew where she was and what she needed.

The door opened and Dave raised an eyebrow at her. "Emily? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else getting ready to say 'I do'? You're not supposed to see Hotch until the ceremony; this is supposedly very unlucky."

Emily just watched him. She was certain a reply was required but for the life of her, she couldn't quite wrap her head around the correct response, so she just waited. Surely he'd get Aaron for her if she just waited?

"Honey, are you alright? You look really pale. Why don't you come in and I'll get Hotch for you." He ushered her in the door and turned to yell up the stairs, "Hotch, you need to get down here now!"

A door upstairs opened and Aaron walked out followed by Sean, Derek and Reid. Aaron took one look at her and hurried down the stairs.

"Emily! Are you alright?"

The relief she felt as he wrapped her up in a hug was too much and she burst into tears. She buried her face in his neck and with each sob inhaled more of his scent. Her confusion started to clear up and she dropped her head back to look at him.

"We need to talk and it can't wait til later."

New Section-

Aaron stood at the bedroom window and looked unseeing at the big back yard. He knew Emily sat on the bed behind him, thankfully a lot calmer now that she'd unloaded the doctor's news, but it didn't do a thing for his nervous system as the full reality of what she'd said sunk in.

He turned away from the view he wasn't seeing to look at the view before him, everything in him sharpening for the future laying out before him.

"You said the doctor isn't 100% sure?"

"They weren't testing for it; that it showed up at all is what has him concerned. He took a lot more of my blood and suggested we have a fun honeymoon, don't stress about what could _potentially_ be an issue and come in to see him when we return. He'll have the blood results by then so I made an appointment for 8am Monday week."

He nodded slowly and walked forward til he stood just shy of her knees. She leaned back on her hands and looked up at him.

"What are you thinking Aaron? I can see it in your eyes that your brain's working a mile a minute."

He sighed quietly. "This doesn't change how much I love you and it certainly isn't changing the fact that we _are_ getting married today. I think we should do as the doctor suggested and let it go until next week. I'm glad you shared it with me so you weren't dealing with the fallout on your own but I really feel we should try to forget all about this for the moment and act as if nothing is wrong. Otherwise we may both go mad."

"I'd be lying if I said that was going to be easy for me and I'd be lying again if I said I wasn't scared."

"I hear you; just remember you aren't alone and you can _always_ count on me to be here for you through every storm life throws at us and this one is no different. It'll be alright, I promise."

"I believe you."

He sat down beside her and tugged her carefully on to his lap. "So tell me about your knee." He shifted her hair out of the way, inhaling deep of the fragrance of her, before he pressed a light kiss to her neck.

She pressed closer with a soft sigh. "Candice is thrilled with my progress and Doc is pleased that there is no infection. Hey Aaron, if you start this, I'm definitely going to be late to my own wedding."

He caught her lips in a delightfully deep kiss and eased them back against the bed. "I remember from the first time around that it is expected of the bride to be late; is, in fact, almost traditional. And besides, I'm happy to wait for you for as long as it takes and if anyone else can't wait, they weren't worth being there anyway."

She pressed up against him and smiled down at him. "Despite what is meant to be _almost tradition,_ I would like to be on time. You know routine and having everything planned out is comforting to me. As much as you could do for me right this minute, I think being flustered later as I watch the clock would only undo all you had done for me."

"Party pooper," he breathed against her mouth before he kissed her again. He smiled suddenly as he kissed her and the next thing she knew, she felt his hand sliding into her pants.

"Aaron, we don't have…" her voice petered out on a moan as his fingers found her core and stroked her.

Seconds later she lay flat on her back with his clever fingers working in and out of her feminine heat as his mouth wrecked havoc with hers. She strained to be closer to him, her hips rocking to the rhythm he'd started as the muscles of her inner wall clenched around his thrusting fingers and a delicious weight began to build in the centre of her body. She whimpered as she pressed closer and his thumb found her clit and pressed it so suddenly and firmly that she exploded around him, her scream abruptly caught in another of his kisses.

She came down slowly, her eyes not quite cooperating with her as she attempted to focus on the smug look on his face.

"I don't know how I survived so long without you kitten. I can't believe I'd forgotten how very hot you can be when you've been so completely manipulated and how very responsive you are overall."

"Wipe that smug look off you face babe and help me up. I need to get going."

He helped her right her clothing and pulled her in for yet another kiss, which she enthusiastically threw herself into.

As she pulled back, she smiled coyly. "I wasn't going to tease, but after that I can't not." She stepped into him again and going up on the toes of her good leg, she whispered in his ear, "I bought a little red something-something just for you, for the honeymoon. Just for you…"

She bit his earlobe lightly, rocked back with a pouty little smile as she peered up through her eyelashes and turning slowly for the door, took up her crutches and left him with the biggest hard-on he could ever remember having.

At least she wasn't fretting anymore.

"Everything alright Hotch?"

He looked slowly at Derek and then shook his head. "Everything's just peachy; my wife is a vixen. I'll rejoin you guys after I have a cold shower."

Derek frowned slightly as the door closed in front of him. Surely the man meant his fiancée?

New Section-

Emily limped into Jess's house and found herself surrounded in seconds by a frantic wedding party. Jack clutched her around the waist and she crouched down carefully to hug him tight in comfort. He wasn't quite crying, but he was shaking like crazy and it took a full minute before she felt the tremors stop. She noticed that her friends were still talking at her and realising she didn't understand a word being said because they were all speaking at once, she called for silence and quickly received it.

"I'm sorry I worried you; the doctor's appointment took longer than expected and then I got a bit turned around getting back here. Everything with my knee is great and I have been cleared to walk down the aisle, something I am keeping as a surprise for Aaron, so no messaging the guys. Someone will spill the beans if you do and I'd rather you didn't. Now, we should stop wasting time and get me ready because I would like to avoid being late if at all possible."

There was an instant flurry of activity as she kissed the top of Jack's head and sent him off with Lisa, a close friend who was in charge of the flower girls, her daughters Lily and Bethany, and the ring bearer, who happened to be the son she was 'officially' gaining that day. She ignored the concerned looks she was receiving with a smile as they moved back to the dining room where makeup and hair products were set out.

Conversation flowed as the professionals they'd hired for the day moved among them and ensured they were ready from the neck up. As soon as she was given the go-ahead, Emily made her way back to where her dress was hanging up and waiting for her.

She was just about to call for one of her friends when there was a light knock at the door a moment before it eased open.

"Emily? Can I come in."

Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sure mother; come on in. You can help me with the buttons at the back."

Elizabeth put her bag down and walked around her daughter. Emily felt the dress pull closed snugly at the waist as her mother did as she'd bid.

"It's not white darling."

_Oh boy. Remember to be civil._ "It is mostly white mother but more than that, I took one look at this gown and I knew it was _the_ gown and that is all that counts."

The last button slipped into place as her mother made a noise that could mean anything and that Emily chose to ignore as she smoothed her hand down the material of the skirt and luxuriated in feeling more than a little like a princess in that moment.

The sweetheart neckline was topped with a 1 inch strip of ice blue fabric running all the way to the back. Matching fabric underneath the bust crossed over at the back and expanded down the length of the train in a V shape; it was covered with hand-beaded and embroidered accents down the length and width of it. The white fabric covering her bust glittered with subtle, beaded accents and the rest of the gown was without adornment, a joyous white that fell to the floor in an A-line style.

Her makeup was barely there and perfect for the day and her hair had been curled to tumble down around her face with only a few strands pulled back and pinned up. Someone had suggested putting it up and she'd replied that Aaron preferred it down; end of discussion. A tiara graced her head and she had declined the more traditional veil, another small bone of contention with her mother, she found out a minute later.

"Really dear, what's the point of getting married in the church if you can't keep all the traditions of the day."

"The _point,_ mother, is that Aaron and I will be pleased with the results because we no longer follow the faith religiously. This covers our desire to be married in the church and the rest as it is covers our desire for everything else. The priest understood our need to deviate from tradition in a few areas; can't you just be happy that I'm happy and stop harping at everything all the time?"

She closed her eyes as she silently berated her mouth for getting away from her. She hadn't meant to be that blunt with her words but it wasn't as if she could take them back now.

"I'm…sorry, if I'm making this day difficult for you. I only ever wanted you to be happy and yet I always messed it up for you somehow. I guess I keep forgetting that you are a grown woman who knows her own mind and what she wants and doesn't really need any help to get it."

Emily opened her eyes and turned to stare at her mother, not quite believing what she was hearing. Her mother, apologising?

"You have done such a great job of living your life. You have a job you enjoy and can be proud of. Today, you look absolutely stunning as you prepare to marry a wonderful man who obviously loves and adores you as your father once did me. In addition to that you are gaining a delightful little boy who fully believes you walk on water."

She smiled softly at the last. "Well, I'm not so sure about the last part but you are right about everything else. And you didn't mess everything up. I guess, well, I wasn't really the best daughter I could have been. All I wanted was love when I was younger but, not knowing how to communicate that to you, I rebelled instead because the way I saw it, you were _mother_ and should therefore have just known what I needed. By the time I realised it didn't work that way, I didn't know how to connect with you anymore and then we just drifted apart as work pulled us in different directions."

"Perhaps we could start again from today? Thomas is always saying it's never too late to start over."

Emily was intrigued by the way her mother softened as she spoke. "Who's Thomas?" She was even more intrigued as her mother blushed and ducked her head like a teenager. A laugh bubbled up. "Are you _blushing?_ Give; who is Thomas?"

"Aren't we running late or something?"

Emily checked the clock and winced slightly. "We are running late as it happens, but don't you _dare_ think you are off the hook. I will _so_ be coming back to this at a more opportune moment."

Amusement filled her as her mother hurried to the door and opened it for her. Barefoot, she limped slowly down the hall and into the main entrance, where the photographer, Ben, stood with his camera. He promptly stopped them and took several photos of them standing together and a couple more just of Emily before the rest of her party turned up. He continued taking photos as Elizabeth helped her put on the soft white ballerina-style slippers covered in accents she was wearing for the day.

Then the rest of the women were there and he took photos as they gathered around her and admired the dress again before he lined them up for posed photos.

When the white limos arrived, they were ready to go. Jess, as her Matron of Honour, helped her into the limo before walking to the one behind. As the car moved away from the house, Emily was glad her mother had come to help her with her dress.

New Section-

The car pulled to a halt in front of the church and Dave moved forward quickly to open the door and be in place to assist his colleague and friend to exit the vehicle.

Once Emily was standing upright, he smiled as he took her in. "Hotch is going to be barely coherent when he sees how very beautiful you look just now."

Emily blushed slightly as she thanked him. Jess joined them and smoothed the back of the dress into place. Between them, they got her up the stairs and into the entrance with minimal movement to her knee. Ben disappeared into the church hall and the opening strains of the piece of music chosen for the bridal party to walk down the aisle started up.

Her mother stopped, hugged her lightly and gently kissed her cheek.

"I know I haven't told you nearly enough, but I am so proud of you and I love you so much."

As her mother walked into the main church hall, she took a slow breath and batted her eyelashes like crazy as she felt tears threaten.

"Has she been taken over by aliens?" Dave asked in a comical whisper that made her laugh.

She wacked his arm lightly as she watched Lily, Bethany and Jack follow in her footsteps. Once they were down the aisle, first Garcia, then JJ and lastly Jess disappeared in the same direction.

There was a momentary pause in the music and Dave smiled at her. "Are you ready for this?"

She beamed at him. "Past ready; lets do it."

Mendelssohn's timeless Wedding March started playing and clinging to Dave's arm for balance, she followed her friends to her future.

Her first view of Aaron in his tuxedo took her breath away and tripped her heart into racing. It suddenly didn't matter that they were already husband and wife; the atmosphere of the place made her giddy and filled her with such joy and love that she could barely contain it.

Dave softly reminded her to breathe as he assisted her down the aisle to the end where Aaron had moved forward to take over.

"She needs to stay almost completely off the knee, so you need to make sure you don't let go in a hurry. She'll be leaning on you pretty heavily."

Aaron nodded and shot her a smile that nearly melted her into a puddle at his feet and turned them to face the priest who smiled warmly at everyone.

She wasn't really aware of everything that followed until they came to the declaration of intent. Then she slowly turned to face him and placed her hands in his. He smiled at her again and she smiled back, the pain in her knee a distant memory in that moment as the priest turned to Aaron.

"Aaron, do you take Emily to be your wife, to live together according to God's law? Will you love her, comfort her, honour her and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others remain loyal to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Emily, do you take Aaron to be your husband, to live together according to God's law? Will you love him, comfort him, honour him and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others remain loyal to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Who brings this woman to be married to this man?"

Dave stepped forward and replied, "I do."

"We now come to the exchanging of vows."

"I, Aaron Hotchner, take you, Emily Prentiss, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I promise to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you and I will cherish our union and love you more unconditionally each day than I did the day before. This is my solemn vow from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Emily Prentiss, take you, Aaron Hotchner, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I promise to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you and I will cherish our union and love you more unconditionally each day than I did the day before. This is my solemn vow from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"It has come time now for the exchanging of rings."

Aaron winked at her as Jack moved forward importantly with the jewelled box he carried containing the rings. Emily was frankly glad she could soon openly wear her wedding ring rather than having to hide it on a long chain that often itched as it rubbed against the sensitive skin of her breasts.

The priest took her ring, a slim twining of silver, gold and white gold and handed it to Aaron and he repeated after the man as he slid the ring onto her finger for the second time.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my never-ending and eternal love for you."

She repeated the sequence as she slid the wider, yet matching ring on his finger. Their hands linked together as the priest prayed over their union.

"In the eyes of God and these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Aaron, you may kiss your bride."

Jack cheered where he stood off to the side, causing everyone to laugh as Aaron stepped into her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you so much."

He didn't come up from the kiss until they both needed air and then he just basked in her presence in his life as his forehead rested against hers. She smiled up at him as her fingers traced down his neck and across his shoulders. He returned the smile as he eased back and turned them to face the aisle.

"May I present to you all Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner."

There was more cheering as they made their way to the side where the table held the registry. Here was where it got tricky; the priest was fully aware that they'd eloped and was just as aware that they had as yet told no one. Jess and Sean had no clue.

Emily eased into the seat provided with a relieved sigh. Aaron's hand appeared and soothed a few curls back from her face.

"Tired love?"

"Not at all; just in pain. Depending on the time, I should be due for a painkiller soon and I swear right now it can't come soon enough."

He smiled tenderly down at her as she picked up the pen and pretended she was writing so Ben could take his photos. He helped her to her feet and took her place as she moved to where Jess and Sean were watching them closely.

"I know what you're both thinking and all we ask is that you keep what I have to say just between us.

"Aaron and I have been married for the last month. This is just the ceremony for everyone else and to make things _officially_ official. You just need to pretend to sign the register so Ben can get the photos."

"I _knew_ something was a little off after that weekend we had Jack while you went out of town. Vegas?"

Emily inclined her head as Aaron joined them and Jess walked to the table with a shake of her head and a soft tsking sound.

Sean looked from Emily to Aaron and muttered, "That's really very sneaky. Who was paying for today and Saturday?"

Emily grinned. "My mother is paying fully for today and is also chipping in a third of the payment for the reception in place of my dad, who is watching all this from heaven I'm sure and is no doubt by now crying he's laughing so hard at our trickery."

"I did wonder why Dave was walking you down the aisle but I never remembered to ask when Aaron was around."

As Jess returned he walked off to 'sign' the registry. Once his pictures were taken, Emily was seated again with the pen in hand and Ben got them posed in various combinations around her. Then it was time for them to walk down the aisle and out to the front of the church for more photos.

"I left it up to Jess to surprise us so what do you reckon; rice or confetti?"

He thought about it as they paused at the door. "I'm going with confetti. You?"

"I'm thinking rice because as a mother and a pretty darn good cook who loves to use rice, she'd have plenty of it available."

"That's just sexy; I love your brain."

She laughed as they eased out into the afternoon sun to cheers from the people lining the stairs. More photos were taken and then Aaron surprised her by sweeping her off her feet and carrying her laughing down the stairs and to the limo, where he gently placed her inside before climbing in himself. The door was closed and the limo pulled away from the church, heading for the local botanical gardens they'd chosen as their photo location.

Emily lifted a hand and brushed rice off Aaron's hair. "Maybe we should have bet for money."

He shook his head. "I'll just concede you're smarter than me and leave it at that."

She smiled with pleasure and kissed him in reward.

End-

**A/N: I know it probably wasn't the most traditionally spoken vows for a Catholic marriage but I'm not Catholic and I've also never been married; while I did a bit of research, I really just put in what I thought they would have vowed to each other. I hope you still enjoyed it though.**

**I'm sure everyone is thinking Emily is pregnant; you'll just have to stay tuned to see if you are right or not.**

**Right then; one down, two to go!**

**As always, I love reviews, so please let me know what you think.**


	3. Something Borrowed

**A/N: Hey all! Today's the day and for Autumn, the weather couldn't be more perfect for a trip to the zoo.**

**I am rating this story M because there MAY be sex scenes later in the piece (better to be safe, than sorry) and there will definitely be adult themes and perhaps even a little language. **

Something Borrowed…

"This isn't working! You're not right for my son!"

"Says you; Kevin happens to think I'm perfect for him!"

"I'm thinking we should call Kevin before mother dies by strangulation or worse."

"If it helps any, I already did. He should be here in a few minutes."

Britney shot Emily a relieved smile followed closely by a wince as something crashed upstairs.

"Is her dress still locked up tight?"

"Yes, thank goodness. No one has seen it because one of Garcia's friends designed it specifically for her. She kept it locked up so we couldn't see it before today and now I think it has more to do with saving the dress from your mother. No offense."

"None taken. It's a pity she had to learn about mother the hard way."

"Any chance we can get rid of her before the actual wedding?"

"Only if you get her drunk enough to pass out."

They turned to Kevin at this announcement and breathed simultaneous sighs of relief.

Sandra Lynch hadn't been invited to spend last night with the bridal party but that hadn't stopped her from turning up first thing that morning, already pretty drunk, to try to take over the day. She'd been outraged by the knowledge that her son's wedding wasn't going to follow convention and then she'd blown a gasket when Garcia refused to show her the wedding dress. The fight had escalated to screaming and by the sounds of it, throwing things had come into play.

"Where's JJ?"

"Trying to keep things at least a little civil between Garcia and Mrs Lynch. Unfortunately for all involved, I don't think it's working that well."

"Penelope?"

Something else crashed upstairs and Kevin sighed. Phillip followed him up the stairs and more screaming and crashing ensued before there was sudden silence. Kevin returned down the stairs with his mother thrown almost carelessly over his shoulders.

"The sleeping tablet she just consumed unknowingly should keep her out of it until morning."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "You do realise it's an offense to drug another person."

Kevin shrugged. "So arrest me; just wait until after tomorrow. You both might want to get upstairs and comfort my soon-to-be-wife; she's currently crying so hard she's making little to no sense. See if you can calm her down in time for her to say 'I do' in a few hours."

They watched him walk out the door with wide eyes until Phillip closed it behind him. Heading upstairs a minute later, they found Garcia pacing and shredding a cushion, almost literally, as JJ stood and watched helplessly from near the door.

She flicked a quick glance at them. "I'm really glad the pillow is an inanimate object."

"Is it working though?"

"I think so. She seems calmer and more than that, she's stopped crying and throwing things about. I'd definitely call that progress."

"Right then." Emily clapped her hands together hard, catching Penelope's attention. "Enough of all this. Mrs Lynch is out of the picture for the day and I'm sure Kevin has already figured out how to keep Mr Lynch away too. We are running seriously late here, so we need to move it.

"Garcia, you are going into the bathroom with JJ. She's going to help you wash your face and repair your makeup. Once that has been completed, we'll check your hair and go from there. While the two of you are busy with that, Britney and I will make sure we are ready and then we can help you and JJ with your dresses. Everyone clear on the plan?"

They all nodded as they watched her with wide eyes filled with awe. She rolled hers as they just stood there and shooed everyone off to do as she'd bid them.

New Section-

When they'd been discussing wedding dresses, she'd said half-jokingly to Kevin that she supposed he'd want her to marry him in white.

He'd turned to her with such a look of horror that what she'd been about to add had backed up in her lungs.

"Honey, I don't think I've ever seen you in _anything_ white. It just isn't _you_; so do me a favour and wear the most perfect wedding dress for _you_. If you do that, I know I'll love it. If you wear white, you are on your own."

So she'd called her close friend and designer extraordinaire Marcy, said she had finally met a man who could keep up with her and could she designed _The Dress_ in a little under three weeks. Marcy had asked for her measurements and had produced the gown in a week, courtesy of the fact that she'd already known what the dress would look like. All she'd needed was the exact sizing for completion.

And as far as she was concerned, the dress was absolutely perfect. She knew Kevin would love it; she just wasn't sure Emily, JJ and Britney would agree with her.

She turned the key in the lock to the room and shot a nervous look over her shoulder, receiving three reassuring looks in return. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and stepped aside to allow them in. They all stopped dead in their tracks a foot inside the door and she wrung her hands as she waited for the reaction.

The dress had been made from pink taffeta, complete with a fitted bodice and a corset-style closure at the back. A full, floor length circular skirt was overlaid with sheer, hot-pink lace with flowers scattered across it. A bustle at the back of the gown was missed by the lace and surrounded by the closures for the detached train that trailed 2 metres behind the rest of the dress. Purple ribbon ran along the top of the sleeveless bodice and around her waist where the lace began. Several pieces of ribbon hung from a gathering over her left hip of flowering red roses and fluffy white furry bits. A similar arrangement of flowers, white fluff and purple ribbon formed a small fascinator that would sit at a jaunty angle on her head and would take the place of a far more traditional veil.

"OMG!" Britney cried.

"Oh my god is totally right," Emily added.

As the three women turned to face her, JJ nodded agreement with a happy smile. "This dress is so perfectly you, Penelope Garcia, that it is just perfect. I can't wait to see you in it!"

She breathed a silent sigh of relief as she smiled to herself, utterly pleased that they all knew her so well.

New Section-

Keeping in line with the colour of her gown, Garcia had hired a hot-pink stretch hummer to take her to her wedding at the zoo. For her bridal party, there was a black stretch hummer decorated with hot-pink ribbon. She even had them dressed in variations of pink.

The trip from the house to the zoo took just over an hour and the closer she got, the more nervous she became. What if Kevin changed his mind and decided he wanted a conventional wife?

By the time she reached the zoo, the girls had to almost drag her from the car because she had convinced her subconscious that she could never be what Kevin needed. Getting her up on the elephant that would take her the rest of the way to the section of the zoo where she was actually to be wed might have been downright impossible if Phillip hadn't arrived with a brief message from the groom that basically boiled down to 'I know you, so quit worrying and get your hot little ass to the altar.'

Emily, JJ and Britney watched in amusement as she suddenly grinned and fairly bounced to the elephant, despite the wealth of skirt surrounding her. They saw her into position and walked off after the guide leading them to the right place.

The soon-to-be-married couple had recently discovered a strong love for Bollywood music so the piece they'd chosen for the bridal party's entrance to the ceremony was themed in just this way. Garcia had insisted they dance down the aisle so dance they did; Britney and JJ threw their whole bodies into very good renditions of famous Bollywood dances and Emily followed with upper body movements that mirrored this but allowed her to keep her feet steady as she followed slowly in their wake.

Then the elephant appeared at the head of the aisle that had been set up and the crowd gasped and murmured as she was helped down. Silence fell again as the elephant walked off and Garcia smiled sunnily at her four brothers as they fell into an honour guard position surrounding her. When she couldn't choose between them for who would walk her down the aisle, she'd simply shrugged and decided they all would.

Kevin grinned when she reached him. "You look absolutely stunning. The dress is perfect."

She blushed and murmured a thank you as they walked together to the marriage celebrant they'd hired to make them man and wife.

"Let us all be seated. We are gathered here today to see Penelope Garcia and Kevin Lynch joined before us both here in this world and forevermore within the cyber universe they live in.

"But before we go any further, does anyone have any reason they should not be joined before us today?"

No one spoke or moved and the celebrant smiled. "Excellent; let us proceed with this joyous union between two people who love each other so completely.

"Penelope and Kevin do not believe in long-drawn-out proceedings that contain nothing they desire, so at their request, I will be skipping the normal introduction and we will be moving right along to the declaration of their intent.

"Kevin, do you take Penelope to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in blissful harmony?"

"I do."

The celebrant turned to Penelope, repeated the charge and received the same answer.

"We now come to the part of the ceremony where the vows are exchanged. Kevin and Penelope have written their own vows. Kevin and Penelope, please turn to each other as you recite what you have written from your heart for each other."

"Penelope; before you my life was dreary, dull and lifeless. I was a good hacker with little else in my life to draw my attention. Then one day you whooped my butt in the system and stole my heart all in one deliciously sneaky move. Both before and after that event, I can easily say there is no one else like you in the world and with one hundred percent certainty I can say there is no one else for me. So unless you intend to give me back my heart, I am yours for the rest of my life and I promise that I will love and protect you to my very last breath for as long as we both shall live. I will endeavour to daily enrich your life as you have enriched mine and swear that not a day will pass where there will not be at least a little kinky fun and mischief. These things I joyously swear before all these witnesses are true and right."

"Kevin; from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were my one and only. No one else has ever made me feel this way and I doubt anyone else could because my heart is yours and yours alone. When work stresses me out or something gets me down, I know I can count on you to bring sunshine back into my world and make all the bad things go away. When others look at me and see someone totally outrageous and kooky, you see only the best in me and that makes me want to be better than I am. I love you, always and forever and I promise here and now to protect, cherish and honour you with every single cell of my being, with every bite in my considerable computer arsenal, for as long as there is breath in my body. The fun, mischief and laughter to date are nothing compared to what I swear here and now I will bring to our marriage for the rest of our lives. These things I joyously swear before all these witnesses are true and right."

Everyone sighed and smiled as Penelope and Kevin lost themselves in each others' eyes. They were unaware of anyone but the other until the celebrant cleared her throat loudly and indicated that it was time for the exchanging of rings.

Kevin accepted the ring and lifted Penelope's hand to his lips, lightly kissing the back of it before saying, "This kiss is my last as a single man. This ring is my intention to love and adore you forever; a never-ending symbol of my devotion to you."

Penelope repeated the gesture. "This kiss is my last as a single woman. This ring is my intention to love and adore you forever; a never-ending symbol of my devotion to you."

The celebrant smiled warmly at them both. "With this last act, you have become one in the eyes of the state and before all these witnesses. Kevin, you may now kiss your wife."

Penelope smiled up at the only man she'd ever really loved and felt so completely surrounded by his love she knew absolutely nothing negative in this world would ever be able to touch her again. Then his mouth was bringing back a myriad of memories and all thought fled her mind as sensation took over. Long seconds passed before he lifted his head and returned her smile with a promise of his own.

As they turned to the audience cheering before them, the celebrant called above the noise, "I present to you all Mr and Mrs Kevin Lynch."

The cheering increased as they raced up the aisle showered by animal-shaped confetti as they made their way to the nearby registry.

As she took her seat at the table, Penelope asked her new husband, "Where did you stash your father?"

Kevin smiled gently. "I told him I just flat out didn't want him here and that more than that, having now met them, _you_ didn't want him here. I think it actually made him think when I told him that if they absolutely held tight to good behaviour they could still come to the reception. I did make it clear to him though that if their behaviour changed at all during the reception that we were completely in the right to change our minds and have them removed."

"And he just accepted that?"

"He confirmed the time and location and walked out. He didn't look angry, just thoughtful, so with luck we might not wreck everyone's reception tomorrow after all."

They stepped out of the way as JJ took her place to sign. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you more closely when you were explaining why you didn't want them there."

"It's alright love; you didn't know and now that you do, I'm sure you won't ever make the same mistake again."

She shuddered and pressed in close to his gorgeous body. "Definitely not. So, my husband; I'm not expected at JJ's tonight and I'm feeling sexy. What did you have in mind for us for later?"

His grin was enough to set her on fire. "My wife, my sugar-filled yumminess; I thought we could start with melted chocolate, fresh strawberries and whipped cream and work our way out from there. I bought a whole bunch of goodies that we can take away with us if we don't get to them tonight."

"Mmm; Kevin, I just _love_ the way you think."

End-

**A/N: Right then; two down, one to go!**

**Please be aware, no animals were harmed in the making of this chapter. :P**

**As always, I love reviews, so please let me know what you think.**


	4. Something Blue

**A/N: Hey all! Today's the day and for Autumn, we have perfect beach weather.**

**I am rating this story M because there MAY be sex scenes later in the piece (better to be safe, than sorry) and there will definitely be adult themes and perhaps even a little language. **

Something Blue…

After witnessing firsthand how Emily's and Garcia's wedding days had panned out, Jennifer Jareau, soon to be LaMontagne, was relieved that her mother and aunt were completely behind her 100% in every way. They adored Will and Henry, loved the thought of a beach wedding and thought a combined wedding reception was a delightful, if slightly complicated, idea.

There were no issues with her dress either. The dress had an almost-vintage feel to it. Delicate lace cap sleeves were covered with beautiful beaded details. The bust line of the gown was also covered in the beading. An empire waist broke into a loosely pleated skirt made of satin with a zip closure on the back and fell to the floor with no train. A filmy lace overlay began just underneath the beading covering the bust and flowed down over the satin. The whole dress was white; her mother was thrilled.

Getting ready had been a breeze thanks to her close friends Millie and Camille. She could have had Emily and Garcia in her bridal party as well, but the three best friends had planned their weddings back in high school and except for little bits and pieces that were outside of their control, the three women were doing exactly what they had planned all those years ago. Millie had married her high school sweetheart right before she went to college and Camille had gotten married two years ago. They had each been part of the others big day and now it was her turn, her two best friends in the entire world were here to support her. It was perfect.

Henry was with her for the day as her ring bearer and Millie's daughter Michaela was her flower girl. For this fairytale wedding she'd chosen to be taken to the beach in a horse and carriage. As the carriage pulled to a halt at the head of the white carpet that had been set out for her use, she saw that the ivory canopy Will had chosen to shelter the guests for the day had been decorated with butterfly's.

She smiled as love welled up from deep in her heart. Will had told her not to worry about the decorating of the canopy and now she knew why. In amongst the gatherings of white and yellow flowers butterfly's, both fake and real hovered.

As she stepped down out of the carriage, she asked her mother as she struggled not to start crying with happiness, "Do you know how he managed to get real butterfly's here?"

Her mother shrugged. "I'm not too sure lovely; you should ask him and report back to me later."

She smiled at the curiosity on Mariah Jareau's face; her need to know everything was legendary back home.

The rest of her party met up with her as Mariah and Marisa embraced her before walking to the canopy and disappearing inside. Moments later, the strains of a string quintet soared on the wind and her time had come to cement her dreams for the future.

Michaela was first down the carpet with Henry. At almost three, the child didn't really understand anything beyond the fact that it was really important not to lose the rings. That didn't stop him from waving at everyone with a beaming smile as he walked down the aisle with 'Kayla'.

Camille followed behind them and then Millie was up before it was her turn. With her father deceased, she'd tossed up whether she kept tradition and found someone to walk her down the aisle or if she would walk down by herself.

In the end, she hadn't wanted to walk down alone so then had come the dilemma of who that someone would be. After over a week of coming back to the same name every time she'd listed who she could possibly ask, she'd shocked her boss by asking Hotch if he'd be willing to fill this honour for her.

He came to her side now and smiled as he offered his arm to her.

"Do you know, I'm absolutely certain I work with the three most gorgeous women ever to grace the FBI's floors. You look utterly lovely and I know for fact that Will is a very, very lucky man."

"Thanks Hotch. I thought I would be nervous about today but I just feel at peace. I've wanted this since I found out about Henry and now that it's happening, I just want it to be done with."

He made a sound of agreement. "I asked Emily if she was changing her surname to match mine at work and she raised an eyebrow and asked if I wanted to confuse everyone. I put the same question to Garcia and she said of course she was changing her name, but she would still answer to Garcia because that was how she identified herself.

"So the question is; will you be keeping your surname or assuming Will's?"

JJ smiled. "I will always be JJ, I think. But if you introduce me as Jennifer, you'd better be tacking LaMontagne on the end."

He grinned. "Yes mam. Shall we get you married?"

"Yes please," she replied primly before breaking out in a huge smile.

They turned to face the canopy as the sides were drawn back to allow them through. All she could see was Will from the moment she laid eyes on him and then they were to the minister who would officially unite them and everything slowed down as the details became extra-sharp in her sight.

The minister smiled benevolently at everyone and opened the ceremony.

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Jennifer and Will. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Jennifer and Will to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.

"So welcome to one and all, who have travelled from near and far. Jennifer and Will thank you for your presence here today, and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married.

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners.

"Do you, Will, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Jennifer, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Aaron stepped forward. "I do."

"Thank you. You may all be seated.

"In the spirit of the importance of strong friendships to a marriage, Jennifer and Will have asked their matron of honour and the best man to read a poem each about love on their behalf that especially resonate with them.

"Greg will read the first poem on Will's behalf."

Will's best friend stepped forward with a smile. "Will has chosen the following poem by David G Kelly:

A gentle word like a spark of light,

Illuminates my soul

And as each sound goes deeper,

It's _you_ that makes me whole

There is no corner, no dark place,

_Your love_ cannot fill

And if the world starts causing waves,

It's your devotion that makes them still

And yes you always speak to me,

In sweet honesty and truth

Your caring heart keeps out the rain,

_Your love_, the ultimate roof

So thank you my Love for being there,

For supporting me, my life

I'll do the same for you, you know,

My Beautiful, Darling Wife.

"Now Millie will read the poem chosen by Jennifer on her behalf."

Millie stepped forward with a matching smile. "JJ has chosen the following poem by Amanda Nicole Martinez entitled 'I Will Love You Forever'. It reads:

I love you so deeply,

I love you so much,

I love the sound of your voice

And the way that we touch.

I love your warm smile

And your kind, thoughtful way,

The joy that you bring

To my life every day.

I love you today

As I have from the start,

And I'll love you forever

With all of my heart.

"Thank you Greg and Millie.

"Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today.

"Will everyone please rise.

"Will you who are present here today, surround Will and Jennifer in love, offering them the joys of your friendship, and supporting them in their marriage?"

Everyone replied as one, "We will."

"You may be seated."

"We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love – which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance - will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility.

"Please now read the vows you have written for each other."

"I William LaMontagne, take you, Jennifer Jareau to be my wife, my constant friend and partner, and my love. I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust; one that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us. I vow to honour and respect you for all that you are and will become, taking pride in who we are, both separately and together. I promise to challenge you, and to accept challenges from you. I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in, where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms. Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish. Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally. I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives."

JJ smiled up at Will as she repeated her vows to do the same. He smiled back and suddenly she wanted everyone gone as desire so strong it took her breath away washed through her entire body. They continued to smile at each other until the minister recalled them to where they were.

"May I have the rings, please?"

They turned as one to watch Henry walk forward and offer up the small white box he'd carried to this point. He knew what he needed to do and he did it beautifully as he opened up the lid and held up the box to his parents.

Will took her ring and she selected the one that was still nestled there.

"Thank you baby."

Henry beamed at her and leaned in against her legs. She dropped a hand to his head and ruffled his hair lightly as Michaela stepped forward to encourage him back to his spot with her. Everyone laughed softly and sighed at the sweetness of it all.

The minister cleared his throat with a smile of his own and continued. "Will, please repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

Will did as he was bid before JJ repeated the gesture.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss each other!"

She was pretty certain their combined smiles were bright enough to outshine the sun in that moment as Will's lips met hers and his hands pulled her body in flush against his.

New Section-

You could very clearly define who had decorated which section of the large reception hall as you entered it. The three women sharing this event had three extremely different tastes.

In one quarter, you had vibrant pinks and purples and you just knew that if you were there in support of the newly wed Penelope and Kevin Garcia, that was where you would find your name.

In another quarter, butterfly's were everywhere amongst the purple and pale yellows. Again, the butterfly's were courtesy of Will and the family and friends who had come in support of the LaMontagne's were easily aware of how much the man loved his new wife as they went in search of their seats.

Sean had been so surprised to find his brother had eloped that he'd spilled the beans by accident so it was with much amusement that family and friends walked into the quarter decorated in various shades of blue, violet and lilac.

Leaving the last quarter to their men to decorate had caused a certain amount of nerves among the brides but as they were introduced to the room at large and wound their way through to the correct section, they found they could all take a deep breath with confidence.

The guys had used white, cream and silver throughout the section with many different coloured roses scattered everywhere. The colour on the paler backgrounds proved to be a wonderful contrast; the women were very well pleased.

They'd split up at the door and walked to their various sections to greet their guests and to be admired in their wedding finery. For Emily and Aaron, there were the numerous explanations of why they'd eloped in the first place and the inevitable question of whether Emily being pregnant was that reason.

"At least I can safely say that I'm not with child," Emily muttered as she leaned heavily on Aaron as they made their way to their seats.

He turned his head and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "It'll be alright, no matter what. Remember that."

"Mother asked me straight out at the ceremony today what was wrong; rather than fudging and saying nothing was wrong, I said I'd talk to her later. I can't believe I did that but at the same time, I'm glad I did. Does that make sense?"

He nodded slowly. "I think it does. You need to be able to share your worry's and fears and with the opening of communication yesterday, you want the person you share it with to be your mother. It's completely understandable. I came really close to sharing it with Sean myself until I remembered he'd already told everyone about the elopement."

She smiled slightly. "Maybe it would be better all around to just share it with everyone anyway. After all, the team is definitely going to need to know and we should tell our families and friends also."

"Perhaps; but let's not get the word out until it is confirmed. I don't particularly want to put the cart before the horse only to find out it wasn't necessary because it is something else entirely or even nothing at all."

She nodded agreement as he seated her. "But I'm still telling mother today."

"Fair enough. I trust the ambassador to keep it quiet."

"Keep what quiet?"

They looked round at Jess and Dave. "Nothing; and _no_, we aren't pregnant."

Dave grinned. "You sound so sure of that."

Emily muttered under her breath, "At the moment, I wish it _was_ that."

Jess shot her a narrow look and she smiled in return.

As everyone took their seats, the MC hired for the night welcomed everyone on the newly (and not so newly) wedded couples behalves.

"As there are three weddings combined here, speeches are to be kept to only a couple of minutes each. As Aaron and Emily were married first, Jess and Sean will be delivering their speeches before the Hotchner's thank everyone for coming."

Jess went first with a touching note that she couldn't have chosen a better woman for Aaron's second marriage and to continue raising Jack. Emily hugged her and took up a tissue as Sean followed it up with a hilarious tribute to a big brother he obviously loved despite his brothers' trickery. Aaron then thanked everyone for coming to their wedding and reception and dinner was announced.

Throughout the night, speeches came from all parties and the three couples were in great demand with people scattered all about the room. Penelope and Kevin had been surprised to hear Sandra was so offended by her son's actions the day before that she'd flat out refused to attend the reception. Allen had arrived without his wife promising to be on his best behaviour and true to his word, he'd behaved himself all through the night.

After dinner, the first dances were announced and everyone turned to the floor. With three very different songs, they'd chosen to have separate dances to avoid disappointment. Emily and Aaron went first with Amazed by Lonestar. Then Garcia and Kevin hit the floor with From This Moment by Shania Twain and Brian White and then it was JJ and Will's turn with Flying Without Wings by Westlife.

After this, Elizabeth moved forward to dance with Aaron while Sean danced with Emily. Allen danced with Garcia while Kevin danced with his sister and Will's best friend danced with JJ while Will danced with JJ's mother.

When that dance ended, the floor was opened up to everyone. Aaron arrived to help Sean support Emily off the floor and back to her seat. She winced as she sat down.

"I think that's it for the most part for me. My knee is screaming at me."

Aaron sat at her side content for the rest of the night to keep her company until Elizabeth Prentiss came over. Assured that she'd stay with her daughter until he returned, he went to mingle with several of the guests he was pretty certain would be leaving once the cake was cut.

New Section-

"You fell in love with him the year you returned from college, didn't you?"

Emily dragged her eyes from her husband and smiled at her mother. "I did. I don't think I ever really fell out of love either. I can't imagine being with anyone else for the rest of my life. He truly is my one and only; always has been. It just took him a while to get it."

"I'm glad you're happy. But at the same time, I know something is holding you back from being _completely_ happy. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"You know I had a follow-up appointment to check my knee and ensure that there was no infection from the surgery?" When she'd nodded acknowledgement, Emily continued as she traced the silver flower motif on the white table cloth. "My latest blood results show no infection but they also show a seriously depleted white blood cell count that is usually found around cancer or leukaemia."

Elizabeth frowned. "There is absolutely no previous history on either side of the family; what are they doing about it?"

Emily smiled slightly. "My doctor is completely perplexed; my blood tests just prior to the surgery showed all systems were running normally. He's taken a lot of blood for additional testing and told us to have a great honeymoon."

"So either your blood tests before your surgery were incorrect or the more recent tests were incorrect."

"Pretty much."

Elizabeth took her daughter's hand and squeezed gently. "What happens if the blood they just took comes up negative?"

"It shows someone or several someone's were incompetent in which case, more blood is taken and sent to a completely different lab for a rush analysis to confirm the truth. Then we'll know either way."

"How long until you know for sure?"

"We go back for these results Monday week. If additional blood is required, we should have the results by that Friday because the count is so low it might already be too late for treatment to be successful if I do have either illness."

"Do you know? I doubt seriously that you are ill. Mother's just know these things and despite how absent I was through most of your life, I always did know when you were ill, even when I was in a completely different country. We haven't really spoken much recently, but I still knew when you had the pneumonia two and a half years ago. You do look tired, but I think that is just because of the pain caused by your knee and all the happenings of the last three days. These results will come back negative and you'll have worried for no reason. What is Aaron saying?"

"He just keeps reminding me I'm not alone and we should just let it go until we return."

"In the vein of honouring your husband you should listen to him and trust him to know what you need. If he says not to worry about this, then don't. I know it's easier said than done, but believe me when I say you'll be better off not worrying."

She took a slow deep breath and nodded. "I know you are both right and the doctor is right as well, but it really is easier said than done. But I will try."

Elizabeth patted her hand and settled back with her wineglass. Emily tipped her head to the side. "Do you know, with all the busyness of the last few days, I completely forgot to come back to you about Thomas."

She was again fascinated as her mother blushed. She mumbled something Emily couldn't hear and squirmed in her seat.

Delighted by this reaction, she insisted, "You did say you would tell me about him later and I can assure you, hearing about him would definitely take my mind off my worry." Well, she wasn't above being sneaky to get the information she wanted.

Elizabeth sighed. "You know I loved your father completely, but he died so many years ago and as time passed I wondered if I'd ever fall in love again. Then I met Thomas Rafferty."

"Wait; do you mean the world famous author Thomas Rafferty?"

"Yes, I do. And I fell head-over-heels in love for the second time in my life."

"How long have you known him and why didn't you bring him along? I would have loved to meet him, not just because I'm a fan of his books but because I think he has seriously good taste in women."

Elizabeth smiled softly at her daughter. "That's very sweet of you to say. We met a couple of years ago in Italy and the only reason I didn't bring him with me is because he is currently on a book tour in Canada and couldn't get out of his speaking engagements for these dates."

"So when can I meet him?"

"The tour ends in a month and we are heading to Spain until the week before Christmas. I don't know if you have plans that far ahead, but I was going to invite you all to spend the day with us out at the country estate down near Marion and if you didn't have anything else planned, I was going to suggest staying through the New Year if you wanted to."

Emily smiled. "Aaron and I haven't planned that far ahead just yet. Normally he'll take Jack and spend the day with Jess and her family but this year they are going to spend Christmas with Mitch's parents in Florida so we are currently without plans. I do like the idea though, so I'll put it to him and see what he says. I know Jack will like the idea the second I mention the dogs, ducks and ponies so I'll definitely go to Aaron first."

She looked round as a familiar beat resounded in her chest and found the man himself standing a few metres away talking with Derek. She smiled but found her attention drawn away by Jack as he raced up to her.

"Hey Emily. Guess what aunt Jess said?"

"What did she say?"

"She said next week while you and daddy are busy she was taking me to Disneyland."

Emily pretended shock. "Wow! That sounds so exciting. You'll have to take lots of pictures, tell me lots of stories and bring me back something really cool."

Jack giggled. "Only if you bring me back something really cool too."

Emily held out her hand and shook on it. "Deal. Go tell daddy your exciting news."

Jack clapped his hands and darted off. She rested her chin on her hand and watched the interplay between father and son.

"No one would ever believe you weren't his mother from the start the way you are around him."

"Hmm; he's so easy to love. I know it won't always be sunshine and rainbows, but I can deal with that because the first time he told me he loved me, my heart was gone."

"That's what normally happens at birth; for you it was just a little later in happening. I'm surprised Jess is handling it as well as she is."

Emily laughed as she settled back in her seat and looked at her mother. "Jess has nothing to complain about; she was the one playing matchmaker at Christmas last year. She wants Aaron to be happy and she knows Jack needs a mother. So Jack gets me and Aaron is learning fast about his softer, less serious side at my insistence."

The MC suddenly announced that it was time for the cutting of the cakes and she sighed softly. "Back up we go."

Aaron was suddenly at her side with Derek in tow and after politely asking Elizabeth if she'd step aside, the two men linked hands and wrists and crouched down in front of her. She looked from one to the other and laughed softly.

"You're both insane, but it's a very sweet insane so I'm going to take you up on it."

She sat on their linked hands and placed her arms across their strong shoulders, her mother ensured her train would not be in the way and then she was carried across the room to where the cakes were all lined up. They set her on a chair that had obviously been placed there just for her and Derek stepped back to join the crowd set to take photos.

"I spoke to the others. After the cake cutting, we'll do the bouquet and garter thing and then we can leave as soon as you want. The others will most likely continue on with the program as is, but it gives you the option to leave if the pain is too much."

She was so busy kissing him in gratitude that they missed their cue with the cake and ended up cutting theirs last as everyone laughed at them. After they were done with the photos and the servers had taken over cutting up the cake into manageable pieces, Derek reappeared and he and Aaron picked up her chair and carted her to the centre of the dance floor for the removal of the garter belt. Jess arrived to make sure her dress was out of the way and then they set her down. Derek went to join the group of guys jostling for the best positions.

Women rolled their eyes and Emily laughed as Aaron exaggerated the removal of her little bit of 'something old' and spun it around his finger a few times before balling it up suddenly and tossing it at the group of guys over his shoulder. Cameras went crazy catching the guys diving for the little bit of lace as Emily rested her head against Aaron's hip and waited for the results.

Dave, who hadn't really done that much to gain the garter was the man who walked out victorious. The younger men had been so intent on getting the garter that they'd completely missed where it went and Dave had quietly swooped in when no one was looking. Emily clapped her hands in delight but yawned hugely as the women exchanged their cameras with their partners and moved into position to catch the bouquet.

Aaron helped her stand and suggested the women move to stand behind where she currently was so she wasn't damaging her knee. Thirty seconds later, Emily tossed the bouquet over her shoulder as hard and as high as she could and allowed Aaron to lift her up and round to see the results.

She whooped as her mother blinked in shock to find the flower arrangement in her hands.

"Did I tell you mother is head-over-heels at the moment?"

Aaron looked wide-eyed down at her. "She isn't!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"His name is Thomas and we have been invited out to the country estate at Christmas for the week to meet him and spend New Year's if we so choose."

"What do you want to do?" he asked as he carried her back to her chair at the table in time for cake.

"I really like the sound of it. I haven't been out to the estate since I was 27 but I remember how much I loved the place and how much fun I had. Jack will love it too because there are ponies for him to ride, dogs for him to play with and ducks for him to chase. It also means we'd have mother there to watch him if we wanted to take an evening to ourselves."

"It definitely sounds like a wonderful idea. When do we need to let her know?"

She shrugged and yawned again. "I don't know; we didn't get that far. It sounds like she'll be out there regardless however so we could probably just let her know by December."

"I was thinking more of letting her know when we return from our honeymoon and we have the results."

"Mother thinks this isn't anything to be worried about and the results are going to end up being attributed to someone's incompetence."

"I honestly hope she's right about that. I really do." He smiled gently as she yawned again. "Want to head off so you can catch a few hours of sleep before we are due at the airport?"

"Are you sure I can trust you to have packed everything I need for this surprise destination?"

"As long as you packed toiletries and underwear like I suggested, you should be fine. Did you pack the little red something-something you mentioned the other day that I never got to see?"

She smiled slowly up at him. "You'll just have to wait and see. However, chances are good that it will make an appearance in the next few weeks."

He frowned. "But we are only away for a week." She simply shot him a pleased smile and he sighed. "You're going to make my life really interesting, aren't you?"

"Are you only just figuring this out now?" she asked innocently.

"Witch," he muttered but she just laughed at him.

"I think I would like to head off now if you don't mind. The thought of a nap is so appealing right now my brain is trying to shut me down as we speak."

He moved immediately to let the MC know as she called Jack over to say goodbye. Jess followed and they discussed last minute need-to-know information.

"Aaron and I will of course have our mobiles on us so if you run into any trouble with Jack before he passes on the hotel info to you, please call us."

"Don't fuss so much; everything will be fine, I promise."

"So everyone keeps telling me," she muttered.

Jess shot her an odd look but thankfully Aaron returned to say goodbye to Jack as the MC announced their imminent departure from the reception. JJ and Garcia made their way over to say goodbye.

"Hands up if you know where you are going for your honeymoon," Garcia said. They all just looked at each other and laughed as no one reacted.

"I know I'm going somewhere where it is cold with snow involved but that's about it," JJ said.

"At least you know that," Emily said sourly. "My sneaky husband told me I could pack my underwear and toiletries and he would take care of the rest. I have _no_ clue about where he is taking me and even Jess is in the dark."

"At least mum knows all the details for looking after Henry. What happens if Jess needs to contact you in a hurry?"

"Our mobiles will be on during the flight and Aaron will call her once we arrive and I know where we are with the rest."

They looked at Garcia who sighed theatrically. "My beautiful cupcakes, I have no clue. I must trust that Kevin has forgotten nothing because I wasn't allowed to lift a finger to help with the packing. If he has forgotten anything, I have informed him his computer will suffer my wrath right after his credit card does. We have a bet going on that issue. I'll let you know when we return."

Aaron swept her up suddenly and took her on a whirlwind tour of the room so she could say goodbye to everyone. When they were near the door, he spun them and bowed low to the room.

"Farewell and many thanks to all for a wonderful few days."

He turned them back to the door and took them out it to applause and spent the drive back to the apartment kissing her senseless. They thanked the driver profusely for being such a great help over the last few days before he carted her up to the apartment door and carried her over the threshold, something he hadn't been able to do with Jack looking on when they returned from Las Vegas.

He took them into the bedroom and set her on her feet before cupping her face with his hands.

"You are so precious to me and more than anything, I want to apologise for being such an ass to you all those years ago. You deserved better and it's a testament to your generosity of spirit that you are giving me this second chance. I promise you won't ever regret it."

She smiled up at him as she feathered her fingers through his hair. "I know I won't Aaron."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know because I hold your heart and I'm never giving it back."

"Smart woman," he murmured as he married their mouths.

End-

**A/N: Don't you just love weddings? I did, before I had to make up three of them from scratch. Now I just want to get married. Sigh! Oh well; when the time is right I shall meet my one true love and we shall be married forever. Anyway, hopefully I've done justice to everyone involved.**

**The official sections of the ceremony for JJ and Will came from the following website with a little tweaking to match the couple:**

**.**

**One chapter to go; lets see how we do.**

**As always, I love reviews, so please let me know what you think.**


	5. And a Silver Sixpence in her Shoe

**A/N: Last chapter here and it will probably only be a short one as I touch briefly on the honeymoons.**

**I am rating this story M because there MAY be sex scenes later in the piece (better to be safe, than sorry) and there will definitely be adult themes and perhaps even a little language. **

And a Silver Sixpence in her Shoe

JJ stood with the luggage and yawned hugely. They'd run into Kevin and Garcia at the airport so at least she wasn't standing alone while Will checked them in. She checked her watch as she yawned again.

"Any idea where you are going yet chickee?"

She smiled at Garcia. The other blond was far too awake for the late hour, she decided as she replied, "Not so much; I'm hoping for either France or Switzerland though."

"Why them?"

"I mentioned once that I've always wanted to stay in a French Chalet and that I love skiing. That, coupled with the cold weather gear I packed, well here's hoping. You?"

She shrugged. "I still have no clue and Kevin's placed padlocks on all our luggage so I can't get in to see _what_ he packed. I'll just have to wait and see. I must admit though that if his plan was to turn me on with his actions it's definitely working. This secret agent act of his is really hot."

JJ rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to even think about touching those statements."

Garcia laughed as their men walked towards them pushing luggage trolleys.

"At least he got that move right," she muttered.

Will set the brakes on the trolley and pulled her into his arms. "Someone's lookin' like a grumpy cat. You tired sugar?"

She eyed him carefully. "We better be going somewhere good cause I'm close to asking for a divorce."

He grinned and held up the tickets at eye level. "Definitely a grumpy cat."

She squinted through tired eyes at the fine print on the ticket in front of her and squealed, suddenly very much awake as the where of their destination became clear. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as she pressed in close.

"We're really going to France?"

"Paris is the first stop, where we will hire a car and drive out to Chamonix-Mont-Blanc and spend the next week in all events snow related. I'm warnin' you right now though sugar, I've never done anythin' remotely related with snow. I may hold you back."

She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. "You never hold me back. Sounds like a week of discovery for you and a week of fun for me."

"So no more grumpy cat?"

She smiled. "Sorry; I think it's just been a very long day and coupled with the secrecy it was just too much."

Kevin and Garcia interrupted to say goodbye and walked off with a loaded luggage trolley. Will checked his watch and winced.

"We need to fly sugar, or we'll miss our flight."

"Let's not."

New Section-

Penelope had rarely been so in the dark about anything. When she didn't know something, she'd normally look it up on the internet; but not today. She'd promised Kevin weeks ago that she wouldn't cheat and that she would practice patience but when she'd made that promise, she'd had no idea how hard it would be to hold to his request.

Now they were through security and were walking past all the gates with their destinations flashing and she couldn't wait until they stopped so she would know where they were going. She knew JJ had gotten her wish for their honeymoon but she hadn't been that specific; as long as she was with Kevin she would be happy.

Kevin abruptly stopped in front of her and turned to cup her face in his hands.

"So you remember the conversation we had about a year ago? If we had just one destination on this earth to visit what would it be? Do you remember what you said?"

She frowned slightly as she took her mind back that far. A lot of the time before the accident was now a foggy memory but she thought maybe she did remember that conversation because it involved a lot of whipped cream and some really kinky sex if she remembered correctly.

"I think I said Disneyland in France."

Kevin smiled at her in a way that told her she was right and as it sunk in that he wasn't saying anything else, it dawned on her that maybe, just maybe…

"Paris, France. Two nights at the luxurious 4 Star Disneyland Hotel in one of their Cinderella Suites with park passes and meeting the stars included. Then we jump on an overnight train to Italy where we spend four magic days exploring before we return here from Palermo."

She kissed him senseless before pulling back to look at him seriously. "_Not_ that I'm complaining or anything, but how are you able to afford all this?"

He smiled gently. "I can't afford this. Phillip called me two weeks ago and said Britney wanted to gift us with the perfect honeymoon. All I had to do was give them the information and they would book it all and pay for it. We even have an allowance for while we are there and we can keep anything we come back with. If you want to argue, you can be the one to tell Britney…"

She cut him off with another kiss. She was getting a dream fulfilled; who was she to argue.

Ten minutes later, they boarded the same plane JJ and Will were on and settled into first class seats in the row behind the other couple. They instantly shared their plans in excitement as they sorted themselves out and met their attendants.

Soon after the plane took off, all four newlyweds were sound asleep and dreaming happily of the week to come.

New Section-

By the time Aaron had completed his seduction she was well and truly past exhausted. Taking a painkiller on top of that meant she was almost completely out of it at the airport so when she woke on the plane with her phone ringing she had no idea where she was or where she was going. Nausea threatened for a moment before her stomach settled as she answered the call with a groggy "Hello?"

"Emily, I'm so sorry to wake you, but Jack woke in a panic and Aaron isn't answering his phone."

She turned her head. "He's sound asleep by the looks of it. Put Jack on."

She snuggled deeper under the blanket draped over her body where she lay on the reclined seat obviously in first class. She could hear Jess speaking with Jack softly at the other end of the line.

"Emily?"

"Hey baby. I hear you had a bad dream. Can you tell me about it?"

"I dreamt you and daddy didn't come back ever."

"That must have been horrible sweetheart. Would it help if we called you daily to say hello and tell you about our day?"

She didn't think Aaron would be that thrilled at the suggestion but Jack sounded so broken she found she couldn't _not_ make it. She made a mental note to look into counsellors when she returned home; the neediness was far more than what would be normal for a child his age she was sure.

"No, I'll be okay. Could you sing to me now instead?"

"Sure baby. And when you put aunt Jess back on, I'm going to imbue her with special powers. These powers will allow her to provide you with my special brand of hug while I'm gone so that whenever you need a hug from me, you can get it from aunt Jess and it'll be the same as getting it from me. Does that sound alright?"

"Can you do that now so I can get a hug from you while you sing to me?"

"Absolutely." She listened as Jack put Jess back on the phone with the instruction to listen carefully.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Jack is going to need special hugs over the next week that he would normally get from me. So I'm going to give you the power to give him a hug that feels like its from me and thank God that children are so open to everything being possible. I was going to do it when he was calmer but he wants a hug while I sing to him so I'm going to do it now and then you'll hold him while I sing. Alright?"

"Sounds easy enough. What do I need to do?"

"Just stand there for a few seconds, eyes closed, feet shoulder width apart and with your hands out palms up. Say Emily hugs three times in a mystical sounding voice and then shiver from top to toe and smile happily, then put the phone back to your ear and I'll tell you how to change from aunt hugs to Emily hugs."

"Okay, give me a minute."

Emily waited patiently until she heard Jack ask hopefully, "Did it work aunt Jess?"

"Do you doubt Emily sweetheart? I'll just check. Emily?"

"I'm here. Tell him it worked but you just need to switch hugs before he gets the Emily hug. He can take the phone back while you do. To switch between hugs, you need to cross your arms over your chest and spin around. I'll leave it up to you if you have a specific way to turn for either hug. The hugs work on the theory that you have about five minutes or more available per hug and are willing to either sing to him or make up a story to tell him while you hold him securely on your lap. I know it might be a bit of a bother…"

"You're doing really well at the mum business hon; keep it up and know it's all good at this end."

"Emily?"

"Here baby. Aunt Jess is just switching hugs over and then once you are ready you let me know and I'll sing to you before you go."

"Okay."

She asked a passing attendant for a glass of water as she waited and when Jack was back on the line, she sang his favourite lullaby softly to him until Jess took the phone back and said he was asleep again.

"Thanks so much for that. I hate seeing him so torn up."

"Hmm, I agree. I'm thinking maybe he could benefit from some counselling to help him deal with the separation anxiety before our schedules go back to what they were 7 months ago."

"I doubt it'll hurt, that's for sure. Anyway, you can discuss that with Aaron and I am going to go so you can return to sleep. Where are you going?"

"That's still the million dollar question. I don't actually remember much about the airport, let alone what airline I am currently enjoying the luxury of. As soon as I know, you'll know."

She hung up the phone and snuggled back into the blanket.

"I love how you are with him."

She opened an eye and smiled sleepily at her husband. "I love that I get the chance to mother him."

"Sleep love. We'll be there soon enough."

"Where's there?" she mumbled as sleep tugged her back under.

"You'll see."

New Section-

"Remind me to avoid taking the painkillers so late at night when I'm already exhausted. I feel ill."

"Will you be alright to take a short drive to our accommodation?"

"God I hope so."

She put her chair in the upright position and pulled out her overnight bag. A change of clothes and her normal morning routine helped her feel cleaner but didn't settle her stomach any. Asking an attendant if breakfast would be served shortly revealed they would be landing soon and it would have been more like dinner if they did serve anything up.

She dropped into her chair and looked at Aaron. "Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"I wouldn't have, but you'd wake up for a minute or long enough to make a wobbly trip to the toilet and then you'd fall back to sleep again. I eventually gave up on waking you and figured you'd get there when you were ready."

She grumbled about missing out on so much time but despite her nausea she did feel a lot better and her knee had stopped aching as much as it had been.

They talked quietly until the pilot announced they would be landing soon in beautiful Bora Bora, Tahiti. Emily turned to look at Aaron and saw the smug look on his face.

"You didn't."

"I did; for me it was a desire to stay in an over-water bungalow and the appeal of you in a bikini if I let you get dressed at all once I get you out of your clothing tonight. Your doctor also suggested time spent in the water, sunshine and surrounded by fresh air would help with your recovery also."

"I had to find out while I have to be securely strapped in for landing," she muttered though she couldn't stop smiling.

"Think you could deal with the drive now?"

She nodded eagerly as they came in to land. As soon as she was given the all clear, she undid her seatbelt and settled her body on his lap.

"You are such a delightful man to be married to. What else have you arranged?"

He shook his head and traced a finger over her pouting lower lip. "Nope; you'll just have to wait and be surprised. But I promise you'll love every minute of this next week."

"Babe, I'm going to love every minute of the rest of our married lives," she murmured as she lowered her head to reward him with a steamy kiss.

End-

**A/N: Done and dusted. I'm thinking about **_**maybe**_** doing a little side piece involving a certain red something-something and our favourite newlyweds. Let me know if you'd like it left to the imagination or if you'd like to see it happen.**

**As always, I love reviews, so please let me know what you think.**


End file.
